Eren x Levi
by Brosghetti
Summary: This is the first chapter of an Ereri fanfic. It is my first fanfiction, so I'm open to any suggestions...I hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

(Hey guys! So now my second chapter is up. I hope you guys like it!)

"Just do it, Eren!"  
Eren stared nervously into Levi's cold, blue eyes.  
"But what if I hurt you? What if you die and it's my fault?"  
"If you don't kill us, that titan will be happy to." Levi jutted a thumb toward the titan gaining on them. Eren knew that their horses couldn't outrun a fifteen foot titan. Soon enough, it would catch up.

"Come on Eren," everyone chanted.

Eren glanced for a second time at Levi. His eyes bore into Eren's

Eren heaved a determined sigh, sinking his teeth into his thumb, his warm blood filling his mouth with a horrible, stale taste.  
After that, everything went black and Eren couldn't remember anything that happened next.

Everything hurt, his vision was blurry, and he couldn't remember a thing. Judging by the circumstances, however, he could only guess he had gone into titan form and had passed out when turning back into a human. Eren sat up, a sharp pain shooting throughout his body, causing him to recoil back on the ground. That's when he noticed a short, human-like silhouette nearing him.  
The figure stooped down by his side and as the features began to show, Eren could tell it was Levi.  
Levi put his arm around Eren's shoulder and pulled him into a sitting position.  
Eren suddenly remembered the events of that day. "Did I kill her? That woman titan?" His words came out like a croak.  
"No, you didn't. I thought you could, but I was wrong." Levi's cold eyes were staring into Eren's again. It made him feel uncomfortable, so he dropped his gaze to the ground, which was red with blood. His own blood.  
"I'm sorry. I still can't control myself in titan form." With a shaky sigh, Eren tried to stand, but his legs were still weak, and he fell back down.

This time, Levi caught him.

Levi's arms grasped around Eren's shoulder made Eren's cheeks go red.

He scrambled out of Levi's arms.

"S-sorry!"

"You shouldn't be trying to stand right now," Levi said, ignoring Eren's apology.

Levi stretched an arm around around Eren's back and under his thighs. He stood up, cradling Eren like a mother would a child.

Eren's face had gone full red

"I d-don't need to be carried. I-I'm fine. Please put me down."

"Eren, you can't walk. Just shut your mouth."

Levi was surprisingly strong for his size, and made Eren seem very light.

As they walked back to their horses, Eren had managed to fall asleep in all of his exhaustion in Levi's arms, his head buried in the warmth of Levi's chest. Levi tried not to smile, but Eren's baby face forced the corners of his mouth to curl. And for Levi, that was very rare.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Levi swung around the back of the titan, getting close enough to its neck to get a clean cut at the nape.

The titan fell to the ground as Levi landed softly on the rooftop behind it.

That was one titan down, but they kept coming.

Earlier that day Levi had been make Eren fix a small hole in the wall in titan form, but instead Eren had managed to smash a boulder through the wall, creating a bigger gateway for titans to come flooding in.

"Jaeger! You did this! How about you fix it?"Levi's voice was stern and cold.

"Sir! I might be able to help if I went into…"

"No! That was the cause of this, brat!"

Eren flinched at Levi's raise of voice. He looked down.

Levi was about to say something when a titan appeared at the edge of the rooftop.

It didn't take long for them to realize that they were being surrounded by the creatures.

They were going to have to fight the titans off with only the five of them.

"Arlert, Kirstein! You fight off the ones on the left! Blouse, Jaeger! You're with me fighting the ones on the right!"

It was hopeless. They had killed at least ten of the titans but the number didn't seem to decrease at all. "Levi. Captain Levi, if I turn into a titan, I might be able to kill more."

Levi's eyes seemed to search Eren's. For a moment, he stood quietly. His defiance overcame him.

"I said no." His voice was quiet and cold, sending a chill up Eren's spine. Eren looked away.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something.

"Captain! Look out!" he yelled, realizing what it was. He lurched toward Levi, knocking them both down as they tumbled out of the way as the titan's hand came down, hitting the roof where they were just standing.

The titan, seeing that his dinner had escaped, had gone for the other team instead.

Before Armin could process what was happening, the titan had grabbed him. He let out a scream. "Eren!"

Jean noticed, was quickly in the air, going for the titan.

"Armin!" he yelled as the titan brought Armin up to his mouth.

In all the panic, Jean had managed to miss the titan's neck entirely, but before anyone could do anything else, the titan had decapitated Armin. His blood sprayed the rooftop.

All Eren could do was yell. He had just seen his friend get brutally murdered, and he didn't do anything about it.

Sasha gasped and fell to her knees beside Eren. "I'm so sorry" she said, shaking her head.

Eren didn't listen, but looked to Jean.

"This was all your fault! You could've killed the titan! You didn't"

"Well, at least I tried!" Jean yelled back.

Eren yelled again, and bit into his thumb.

"We have to get him off the roof of he'll crush it in titan form!" Levi pushed Eren off the side of the rooftop. He started to fall, but before he could hit the ground, he had turned into a titan.

He roared and strangled the titan that had just eaten his friend. He was pissed.

Every titan that came into his view, he beat until death.

But titans weren't the only thing he was destroying though, he crashed into rooftops and ruined house on his rampage.

"We need to stop


End file.
